


Mind My Wicked Words

by sordes



Series: The Temple Harlot [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sordes/pseuds/sordes
Summary: If Ardyn was going to ask anyone to do him a solid favor and fuck him, it would be Gilgamesh. It would have to be Gilgamesh.It took a few false starts, a few stalled out conversations, some last minute derailments, for Ardyn to work up to asking Gilgamesh. But when he did, face so hot he thought it might burst into flames, he nearly keeled over then and there at Gilgamesh’s simple “sure” of a response, followed by a deep, goodhearted laugh.Good things come to those who ask, Ardyn supposed.Written for the Day Six Ardyn YesCon Week prompt "Unexpected" / "breaking down walls."





	Mind My Wicked Words

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [AccursedSpatula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accursedspatula) and written on a plane next to a very rotund gentleman. My thanks to both for their infinite patience.

Toes twisted in the sheets, knees splayed wide, with his ass raised, Ardyn panted fitfully, his face pressed into the bedding. He let out a stream of sweet, high moans, breath hitching, as he worked the smooth dildo in and out of his ass. But even given that the dildo was easy to maneuver—not too large in his hand, not too short—it was still unyielding and starkly cold, as it was made of polished stone. Regardless, it did the trick, and even though his steady working of it in and out brought him to shambling pieces, spilling his hot finish into the sheets and his hand, something was lacking. The toy was too impersonal, too cold and inhuman.

Ardyn had taken to using the dildo out of curiosity when his fingers were no longer enough. The toy, procured from a _very_ discrete salesman and kept squirreled away in a hidden compartment he fashioned himself in the floor, seemed impossibly large and intimidating when it first reached Ardyn’s hands, but after a few sessions of experimentation and a more than healthy amount of slick, it quickly became his go-to when he had the time to spare to take himself apart.

It had taken Ardyn nearly two months, working up the courage, to make contact with the salesman of lascivious repute and place his order. He feared it all—mockery, exposure, discovery… but it was amazing what a heavy coin purse and a hood could do. The salesman was remarkably professional about the whole deal, but really, when Ardyn caught a glimpse of the _other_ toys he had for sale and imagined the storied list of clientele the man had in the little black book he kept tucked safely in his breast pocket, being discreet _was_ his business. Once the toy was in hand and Ardyn was safely back in his private chambers, the rest was history.

But after graduating from slim fingers to the smooth, slightly tapered toy, Ardyn eventually found the imitation was no longer enough. It had awakened a desire inside that had lain dormant within him for the entirety of his short life: a desire for the real thing, for actual human intimacy.

Wanting the real thing was one thing. Actually _getting it_ was an entirely different beast.

A toy couldn’t talk, couldn’t pass judgment, couldn’t reject Ardyn’s advances. A real penis attached to a living, breathing person, on the other hand, could.

It wasn’t as if Ardyn really had a lot of options to pick from, anyway. Of course, there was no shortage of attractive men both young and older that passed through the estate on a daily basis, and given Lucis’ proclivity to warfare, they more often than not were in some manner of sweaty undress, sparring in the courtyard, testosterone and adrenaline in no short supply. But it wasn’t as if Ardyn could just stroll up to one of them and casually ask him for a roll in bed. As little experience as he had to boast of when it came to physical relationships of any sort, Ardyn was at least sure that approaching things with that kind of directness would end with a black eye and a ruined reputation at the very best.

He had toyed with the idea of seeking out a stranger at one of the bathhouses on a number of occasions. It seemed simple enough, and in comparison to propositioning a guest on the estate, it lacked any complicated strings of affiliation or fealty. Just a random, lurid encounter with a stranger—Ardyn had fantasized about it enough times while working the toy in and out of himself that just the thought of actualizing it made his cock twitch in eager anticipation. But Ardyn, always the planner and thinker and over-analyzer, turned cold to the idea upon further introspection. Exposing himself so, making himself that vulnerable, with a stranger? On the one hand, Ardyn wasn’t sure if he was capable of relaxing if he actually found himself in such a situation (a fantasy was completely different, after all) and on the other, the thought of doing something so monumental with a complete stranger felt like it cheapened things.

If Ardyn couldn’t proposition an acquaintance and he couldn’t just throw himself at the feet of a horny stranger, that really only left one alternative. It had to be someone he trusted implicitly. Or at least someone who was in no place to expose him, someone he had at least some degree of sway over. Luckily for Ardyn, he had just the man in mind.

Gilgamesh had come into their lives some years ago, a veritable spoil of war, one could say, swept up in one of Somnus’ conquests. He was the crown jewel of Somnus’ royal guard, an expert in horseback and deadly proficient with every weapon Ardyn had ever seen him pick up. But his physical charms did not end there—he was tall, a good head or so above Ardyn, and solid, every inch of him adorned with sculpted muscle and the perfect amount of dark hair. His olive skin was marked with old and faded battle scars, which only made him more alluring, and underscored the intensity his golden eyes could so easily conjure.

Though Ardyn couldn’t readily call Gilgamesh a friend—he wasn’t much of a talker, after all—they had come to enjoy a companionable relationship over the hours they spent in each other’s company through their shared connection of Somnus. Gilgamesh was loyal to a fault, disgustingly attractive, and Ardyn knew enough about his private life to know that he shared his bed with men and women alike. Besides, Ardyn felt that he could trust Gilgamesh not to reject him cruelly, or perhaps worse, kiss and tell. Though Gilgamesh was a hulking warrior, he had an air of quiet regality, like someone who knew, and respected, the idea of discretion.

If Ardyn was going to ask anyone to do him a solid favor and fuck him, it would be Gilgamesh. It would have to be Gilgamesh.

It took a few false starts, a few stalled out conversations, some last minute derailments, for Ardyn to work up to asking Gilgamesh. But when he did, face so hot he thought it might burst into flames, he nearly keeled over then and there at Gilgamesh’s simple “sure” of a response, followed by a deep, goodhearted laugh.

Good things come to those who ask, Ardyn supposed.

Things moved quickly from there. That night there were two polite raps at the door to Ardyn’s chambers, and—bathed, primped, and the edge sufficiently taken off with a healthy dose of libations—Ardyn rose to meet his caller. Gilgamesh seemed to tower over him, as he leaned against the door on his forearm; the way a few errant strands of his long, dark hair hung down in his face gave him a dangerous air. But from the amused twinkle in his eye and the smile tugging at his lips, Ardyn was reassured that he’d made the right choice.

Ardyn made way for Gilgamesh to enter and closed the door behind him, sliding the wooden slat into place barring it. Gilgamesh took stock of him when Ardyn turned, an eyebrow cocked.

“So.”

That was all Gilgamesh managed to say before Ardyn was on him, inhibitions shed as easily as a garment. Though Ardyn startled Gilgamesh with his sudden action, it only took him a beat or two to catch up, wrapping his strong arms around Ardyn’s back and returning Ardyn’s fervent kiss. Gilgamesh raked his hands down Ardyn’s back, to his waist, and found his ass, giving his cheeks a solid squeeze. Ardyn’s cock jumped in response between them, already growing hard in anticipation.

Not one to be a complete shirking violet and surrender control, Ardyn pressed himself flush against Gilgamesh’s chest and reasserted himself through the kiss, his hands tangled in and tugging on Gilgamesh’s hair. Ardyn slid his tongue over Gilgamesh’s, forcing his head to turn and yield to his advances. Gilgamesh held his gaze through the kiss, almost challenging him, but Ardyn was steadfast in his aim to maintain control of the situation. He had invited Gilgamesh here, after all; if this was happening, it would be on his terms.

Both were panting when their lips parted, Ardyn’s face red from a mixture of the wine and the exhilaration of it all. Gilgamesh ran his tongue over his lower lip, his hands still firmly squeezing Ardyn’s ass, but his eyes assessing him.

“How’s this going to work?”

Ardyn cocked his head to the side and traced a hand down from Gilgamesh’s hair, down his chest, and to his groin, finding his cock, and gave it a brazenly firm squeeze. “Let’s just keep this simple.”

“I didn’t think this would be complicated.”

“It won’t be.”

“I suppose doesn’t get much simpler than the line you used on me.”

Ardyn couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Bed?”

“As you wish.”

Gilgamesh claimed Ardyn’s mouth with a powerful kiss, the two blindly fumbling closer to the bed until they tumbled down onto it, onto their sides. Ardyn’s hands were quick to push open Gilgamesh’s robes and he slid his palms over his hot skin, raking his fingers through his coarse chest hair. Gilgamesh grunted into Ardyn’s mouth as Ardyn rubbed his thumb over one of Gilgamesh’s nipples, a hard, dark bead.

Keeping in pace with Ardyn, Gilgamesh’s hands found the ties to his robe and swiftly undid them, then his clever hands pushed the fabric off of his shoulders and down his arms. Ardyn gasped lightly when Gilgamesh returned the favor by tweaking one of his nipples between his thumb and finger, the jolt of pleasuring shooting down his spine and straight to his cock.

In a flurry Ardyn pulled back from the kiss and sat up, hastily shucking his robe and tugging at the knot in his sash, then shedding both it and his trousers. Gilgamesh quickly followed suit, discarding his robe and pants and letting them fall in a heap at the foot of the bed to be found again later.

The next thing Ardyn knew he was being pushed down into the mattress, Gilgamesh on top of him, straddling his thighs. Ardyn couldn’t help but sigh at the view, Gilgamesh towering over him, his cock half-hard from just the glancing touches they’d exchanged. Gilgamesh smiled down at him as one of his large, rough hands traced over Ardyn’s hipbones to the mess of tight, auburn curls at the base of his cock. Admiringly, Gilgamesh swirled his fingers in the hair, his thumb gently stroking the underside of Ardyn’s cock.

“I can just, well—”

“I asked you here to fuck me, remember?”

“Well, you’ve been quite forward, but—”

Ardyn sighed. Gilgamesh spoke as if Ardyn were some completely sheltered virgin—naïve and delicate. If only he knew. “Just come here already.”

They met in the middle, Gilgamesh leaning down and Ardyn reaching up, mouths opening to one another. Ardyn pulled Gilgamesh down to the bed so they were back lying on their sides, hands roving across each other’s bodies, mapping out every curve and dip and imperfection. From how Gilgamesh’s coarse stubble scoured Ardyn’s chin and cheeks, he swore he would have beard burn when this was all done, but it mattered naught when Ardyn gathered both their cocks together in one hand, pressing them together.

“Lift your leg,” Gilgamesh rasped into Ardyn’s mouth, a low grunt following in short order. He rocked his hips up, sliding his cock against Ardyn’s, as his hand gripped behind Ardyn’s knee, and he eased it up and into the air.

“Hold it here,” he said as he let go, his rough fingertips tracing down the inside of Ardyn’s thigh, over the swell of his balls, and to his sensitive perineum.

Ardyn let out a series of breathy moans as Gilgamesh’s finger circled the tight ring of muscle. Gilgamesh took advantage of the opportunity to suck on Ardyn’s lower lip, the tip of his tongue laving over it hungrily. Ardyn shuddered fiercely when the tip of Gilgamesh’s finger suddenly slipped inside of him, and Gilgamesh surrendered his mouth.

“You, ah, prepared yourself...?” The surprise was evident in his voice.

Ardyn gave both their cocks a firm pump between them. He had worked himself somewhat open while downing his wine just before Gilgamesh’s arrival. Ardyn was just being practical, after all. “Is that an issue?”

“Well, no,” Gilgamesh replied, his finger probing inside, slowly working more of its length into him. Ardyn worried the inside of his mouth at the sensation; it was just one finger and yet it was worlds apart from his toy—it was hot and alive, every movement, no matter how subtle, a surprise that sent jolts of pleasure, big and small, throughout his body. “From your proposition to this? I suppose you’re just full of surprises.”

Ardyn cocked an eyebrow. “Are you implying... what? I get around...?”

“Well...” Gilgamesh shrugged. “I’m not complaining?”

Ardyn’s eyes darted away from Gilgamesh’s face. This was strictly a physical, mutually beneficial rendezvous, no strings attached. But it bothered him for Gilgamesh to think that of him—that this was a normal thing for him, that Gilgamesh was just one of many notches on his bedpost.

“I have a... a toy, alright? I use a toy.”

Gilgamesh cocked his head to the side, his finger inside Ardyn stilled. “Oh?”

“What do you mean ‘oh?”

“Just didn’t take you for the type.”

“Meaning?”

“Well...” Gilgamesh wiggled his finger in a touch deeper and pressed with a purpose, searching for, then finding, Ardyn’s prostate. Ardyn’s entire body spasmed at the pressure, and he was unable to suppress a surprised gasp. “You seem like someone who always has his nights busy.”

Ardyn would have laughed if not for the intense novelty that having Gilgamesh stimulate his prostate presented. Instead, he squeezed their cocks harder in one hand, his other jumping to Gilgamesh’s pec and kneading it.

“Did you use it tonight? Before I arrived?”

By biting his lower lip Ardyn managed to stifle his moans, but this only encouraged Gilgamesh to press a second digit against his hole and ease it in. Ardyn’s cock began to drool in his hand as Gilgamesh rubbed both fingers against his prostate.

“You must’ve,” Gilgamesh chuckled, kissing the side of Ardyn’s open mouth. “Where is it?”

“Wha—”

Gilgamesh cut off Ardyn’s question with a sloppy kiss and ground his cock against Ardyn’s, hard. “Where’s your toy?” Gilgamesh asked when he ended the kiss, before leaving a trail of messy licks and nips across Ardyn’s jaw and down his throat.

“I asked you here,” Ardyn managed between stilted groans, “because the dildo wasn’t doing it anymore.”

“Yeah, but now you’ve piqued my curiosity,” Gilgamesh said, putting a pause to his trail of kisses. “Come now. Where is it?”

“Really?”

Gilgamesh nipped Ardyn’s Adam’s apple affectionately. “Yes.”

“Gilgamesh,” Ardyn whined, shaking his head.

“Just tell me.”

Ardyn exhaled sharply through his nose, regretting bringing the subject up. Gilgamesh seeing his toy was hardly more embarrassing than him having two fingers lodged up his ass, surely. _If it makes him happy..._ “There’s a loose board, on the left side of the bed.”

Gilgamesh brought his face back level with Ardyn’s, amusement playing across his features. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Gilgamesh pushed himself up, gently extracting his fingers from Ardyn as he did so, and slid off the left hand side of the bed. Ardyn lowered his leg and scooted himself over to watch as Gilgamesh felt for the loose board, somehow feeling far more exposed than he was moments before. It didn’t take Gilgamesh long to locate the loose board, and he pulled it off, finding the polished stone dildo inside. Grinning like a fool, he pulled it out and turned it over in his hands, taking in its craftsmanship and weight.

“Are you happy now?” Ardyn asked from the bed.

Gilgamesh tore his amused gaze from the dildo back to Ardyn and proffered it to him. “Show me how you use it.”

“You’re joking.”

“Please,” Gilgamesh pressed as he stood and slid back down onto the bed. “I want to see what you’ve been getting up to.”

Ardyn sat up, his spine straight as the false board Gilgamesh removed to find his secret. “Why?” His cheeks flushed with embarrassment. To use the toy with Gilgamesh watching? It felt utterly out of the question—absolutely impossible… but also dangerously exciting. It wasn’t as if Ardyn had never fantasized about having an audience, but stacking one monumental happening on top of another made his mouth go dry and his head spin.  

“Because it’s a very appealing thought?” Gilgamesh tested the weight of the toy in his hands, passing it back and forth. “No desire to?”

Ardyn shook his head ‘no’ furiously.

“Really?” Gilgamesh brought the toy to his mouth and stuck the tip of his tongue out between his lips. “I always wanted one of these. Would be… insightful if you could show me the ropes.”

Ardyn watched, lips parted, tongue dry as ash, as Gilgamesh traced his tongue over the length of the toy. Gilgamesh eyed him with a keen amusement all the while, confident he was winning Ardyn over with each passing second.

“Not even a peek?”

Ardyn worried his lower lip staring at Gilgamesh’s adept fingers and tongue. He almost bit clean through his own tongue as Gilgamesh teased the tip of the obsidian surface with his full lips. Ardyn didn’t know how Gilgamesh was so adept at inflicting sweet torture without even laying a finger on him, but he knew well enough when bow out of a challenge with grace. Ardyn pushed himself forward and snatched the toy from Gilgamesh, then rocked back onto his ass, his legs bent, feet planted slightly apart before his partner.

“Could you get the, ah…” For seemingly the first time in his life, Ardyn’s tongue failed felt ungainly and foreign in his mouth, and completely useless. “Other side of the bed. In the back of the bottom cabinet.”

Now it seemed Gilgamesh was ensnared by the tempting view before him, but he blinked himself free of Ardyn’s charms and scooted to the other side of the bed. Ardyn watched him lean down to rummage through the lacquered cabinet, the plumage of massive eagle tattoo splayed across his back stirring under even the most subtle of movements from Gilgamesh’s powerful muscles. Hell, even Gilgamesh’s ass was perfectly sculpted with lean muscle, but with just enough curve, and likely bounce, to draw in Ardyn’s gaze and not let it go. He realized Gilgamesh must have been flexing when he rolled himself over and sat up, a small jar of slick in hand, with a cocky grin on his lips and almost _too_ perfect abdominals replacing the picturesque view of his backside. _Show-off_.

Gilgamesh pulled out the bottle’s cork and set it aside. He held it out to Ardyn, who leaned in to grab it, only for Gilgamesh to pull it back out of reach at the last second. Gilgamesh playfully held the slick out of Ardyn’s reach a few more times before Ardyn finally grabbed it.

“At this point I’m not sure why I asked you here,” Ardyn mumbled as he drizzled some slick over the toy.

“Don’t be like that,” Gilgamesh hummed. His hand was now on Ardyn’s ankle, his thumb rubbing an affectionate circle on his skin.

There was another protest ready at his lips, but when Ardyn noticed the keen interest written across Gilgamesh’s features, how his pupils were blown out with lust, Ardyn cleared his throat lightly instead. Being desired so was absolutely novel and entirely intoxicating. Suddenly the idea of fucking himself for Gilgamesh found its appeal, Ardyn now even preening a bit to seal the deal seemed completely within the realm of possibility.

Carefully, Ardyn set the jar of slick to the side and eased himself back a hair, opening his legs a touch wider. Gilgamesh, lying on his side between Ardyn’s legs, slid his hand up to Ardyn’s inner thigh, and though he kneaded his flesh warmly, he refrained from wandering higher to Ardyn’s straining cock. Ardyn let the wine and sex induced haze carry the toy down between his legs, and swirled the glistening, slick-coated tip around his loosened hole, moaning lightly. Gilgamesh’s hold tightened incrementally as Ardyn teased himself, the toy catching on his rim and Ardyn rubbed the smooth, rounded tip against himself, a thin trail of the translucent lubricant drooling onto the bedding.

“Just do what you do normally,” Gilgamesh said, voice heavy and eyes trained on Ardyn's work.

Ardyn couldn't suppress the whimper when he eased the tip inside, his breath hitching as he slowly twisted it, easing it in ever so slowly. His eyes fell shut and he tipped his head back, his free hand bracing himself with a fistful of bedding. Ardyn’s personal reverie didn’t last long, however, as he jolted to attention when Gilgamesh's fingers ghosted over his untouched cock. Gilgamesh suddenly seemed so much closer, and Ardyn swore he could feel his hot breath cascading over his inner thighs and groin, though Gilgamesh seemed oblivious to it, his gaze solely focused on the lewd actions before him.

Spurred on by the intense feeling of pleasure that being so openly desired instilled in him, Ardyn spread his legs farther and pressed the toy in deeper with a steady, practiced hand. It offered a mild stretch, hardly a burn from Ardyn's familiarity with it, but the prickles of heat and pleasure it created gathered in a pool in his stomach that felt all the more concentrated and dangerous now. 

Determined to show-boat a bit himself, perhaps, it didn't take long with Ardyn twisting and stirring the toy as he pressed it inside for it to be completely swallowed up, just its slender end held by Ardyn's pale fingers remaining visible. Gilgamesh let out a low moan at the sight, his thumb rubbing an affectionate circle high on Ardyn’s inner thigh.

Depending on his mood, Ardyn would employ a mixture of tactics to tease and bring himself over the edge. Slowly twisting and shallowly fucking himself was one, dragging the polished stone over his prostate mercilessly and slowly was another. If he was feeling particularly frustrated or up tight, a rougher, more focused approach where he fucked himself hard until he was spilling over onto himself was called for.

Drinking in each of Gilgamesh's awed sighs, Ardyn knew the torturously slow approach was really his only option.

Ardyn worked himself up, languorously twisting the toy and probing himself. He could feel Gilgamesh's hand rove down from his thigh, his fingertips caressing the hint of his ass, then a thick thumb stroking his perineum. Before long Gilgamesh's hand, hot and damp with sweat, was on his own, adding a touch more power behind each twist and stir. In a matter of minutes Gilgamesh's hand took control of the toy and Ardyn's fell away, finding the sheets behind him. What had started as a demonstration of sorts was now completely in his 'pupil's' hands. 

Ardyn squeezed his eyes shut, chasing the feeling of Gilgamesh exploring his most intimate parts through the medium of the stone toy. It felt much as it did when he used it himself, but as with Gilgamesh's fingers, the direction the toy took, the places it touched and lingered on and found were completely novel surprises.

“Can you come without touching your cock?” Gilgamesh asked out of the blue.

Ardyn didn't answer, just panted as Gilgamesh dragged the toy against his prostate as he pulled it out, then wiggled it back it, pressed up against the sensitive spot.

“Can you?”

Ardyn cracked an eye open and glared down at Gilgamesh between his legs. “Are you trying to ruin this?” 

“It's an honest question.”

“Less talking more—”

A well-timed thrust made Ardyn hiss, cutting off his words mid-sentence.

“The questions bother you?” Gilgamesh could hardly mask the bemusement in his voice.

Frowning, Ardyn grabbed Gilgamesh's hand on the toy to stop him. This whole business was happening on account of him, Ardyn was supposed to be the one in control, yet suggestion after suggestion, innocent question after innocent question, he had ceded that control to Gilgamesh. No more.

Ardyn shooed Gilgamesh's hand away and pulled the toy free from his ass with a steady force. A second later, before Gilgamesh could question things, the toy was discarded, rolling off the edge of the bed and landing with a solid clunk on the floor and Ardyn was sitting astride Gilgamesh's hips, their hard cocks between them. With little preamble or ceremony, Ardyn held Gilgamesh's cock upright and after a grazing tease or two, aligned the oozing tip with his hole and, using his weight and gravity, sunk down onto it.

Gilgamesh grunted in surprise, his blazing hot palms clamped to Ardyn's outer thighs, and Ardyn, too, couldn't help but marvel at the newness of the sensation. His cock was both thicker and longer than his toy, and had the added benefit of heat and a subtle curve, though its hardness matched the obsidian, Ardyn thought. By the time Ardyn settled flush with the tops of Gilgamesh's thighs he was seeing stars, dazed by the raw heat and the size, feeling dangerously full. 

Gilgamesh ground his hips up experimentally, but a swift and firm hand to his chest made him cease.

“Tell me what you want,” Gilgamesh ground out. “How do you want it?”

Ardyn shook his head no. “Just lay there and let me have my way with you.”

Now Gilgamesh looked up at him with suspicion. “Be your dildo, you mean?”

“Your words, not mine,” Ardyn hummed as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth, savoring the subtle shifts inside of him. “But yes, that should work just fine.”

Ardyn rode him completely at his own pace, taking his time, experimenting with what combination of angle, speed, and pressure felt the best. In a way, it was reminiscent of when Ardyn first acquired his toy—a bit clumsy, perhaps, but genuine excitement, eagerness, and horniness paved the way for Ardyn to discover just what he liked, and quickly. His eyes had fallen shut, lips parted as he panted slightly, both hands anchored behind him to Gilgamesh’s thighs, his back somewhat arched.

He lingered on the angles that sent the most tingles and shivers through his body, completely in his own little world, his own cock bobbing as he moved, dripping precome down his length. His hands, slippery with sweat, faltered at the sudden sensation of Gilgamesh wrapping his hand around his cock, and though he caught himself from falling over, his concentration was ruined.

Though the sight that awaited him upon opening his eyes might have been worth it.

Gilgamesh, the massive slab of a man that he was, splayed underneath him, his muscular and well defined chest, covered in a dusting of dark hair, on full display. He had tucked one hand under his head and the other was slowly working the length of Ardyn’s cock in a loose grip. Gilgamesh was watching him, eyes trained on him, as if committing every detail of Ardyn’s expression to memory, his lips pulled into the slightest of smiles.

It was only then that Ardyn realized his was still grinding himself into Gilgamesh and he stopped, suddenly self-conscious.

“What are you looking at?” Ardyn asked, righting himself. He almost wanted to conceal himself from Gilgamesh’s gaze, but resisted the impulse.

Gilgamesh shrugged. “You.”

“Obviously,” Ardyn retorted, unable to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “What are you thinking about?”

“You,” Gilgamesh responded without missing a beat.

Ardyn’s face went hot and he had half the mind to slap Gilgamesh’s chest, but a well-timed tweak of Gilgamesh’s wrist replaced that desire with a thousand thoughts of what he wanted Gilgamesh to do to him instead.

“That’s not what I mean,” Ardyn said when he had regained the ability to speak. “Is this... is this working for you? Do you feel good...?”

“This is about you.”

Ardyn sighed. “Yes, but don’t say that. If I had to show you my,” he cleared his throat, “well, _that_ , you can be honest with me.”

“The angle doesn't do much for me,” Gilgamesh said plainly. “But,” he continued, raising a finger on his hand that was once tucked behind his head to intercept any indignation from Ardyn, “the view certainly doesn't hurt things.”

As much as Ardyn was enjoying himself, it suddenly dawned on him that the whole reason he had gone out of his way, risked rejection and ridicule, and exposed himself was to experience a different form of intimacy. If Gilgamesh was just going to lie there, he really was no different than his toy, exactly as he’d pointed out a short time ago. Ardyn shook his head lightly side to side, his red locks flying.

“Fair enough. Do you have any suggestions?”

“One or two.” Gilgamesh propped himself up on his forearms. “Might need you to rescind a bit of that control, though.”

Ardyn blinked as if cognizant to the fact that he was really with another living, breathing person, his cock very much inside of him at that very moment. A person with wants and needs and desires of his own. _Had he been too forward? Too controlling?_ He really didn't want Gilgamesh to think poorly of him.

“Don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with,” Gilgamesh said, breaking Ardyn free from his thoughts. “But it can be good to let go once in a while.”

Ardyn nodded contemplatively, considering the offer. He had already come so far, done so much to step out of his comfort zone. What could one more step hurt?

“Fine. I leave myself in your capable hands.”

Ardyn was on his back before he knew what hit him. In an expert maneuver, Gilgamesh swapped their positions, sweeping Ardyn down and onto the bed, pulling his hips up, Ardyn's legs splayed out wide and free in the air, the tip of his cock nearly pressed into his stomach given the angle. Ardyn could do little but let out a gasp in surprise and stare up lamely at Gilgamesh, who now looked so different, intimidating even, looking down over him. Though he was grinning, his teeth a white splash amidst the dark of his stubble, his eyes were anything but friendly. But no matter how much Ardyn's insides churned with anxiety, he quickly saw the benefits to letting Gilgamesh take the reins.

Hands splayed over the backsides of Ardyn's thighs holding them open, Gilgamesh ground his hips down into Ardyn, both allowing Ardyn time to acclimate to the new position and to accept the undeniable fact that Gilgamesh was now in control.

“Good?” Gilgamesh asked after the first few smooth thrusts.

Ardyn nodded. He'd tried to fuck himself in a similar position before but could never quite get the balance or the coordination down. This all but confirmed his initial curiosity—the angle was amazing, and with Gilgamesh's weight behind each little movement, he was reaching deeper than Ardyn could have ever dreamed.

“Good.”

In the blink of an eye the smooth, languid thrusts were replaced by a brutal series of sharp staccato ones that left Ardyn scrambling for purchase. Gilgamesh moved with ease and grace despite his size and the nature of the dance, grunting each time his hips snapped into Ardyn's flesh. Though unable to process any thoughts for the first few minutes, in time Ardyn regained enough of his senses and raised his arms over his head, taking everything Gilgamesh was giving. 

Ardyn did his best to remain silent, though Gilgamesh did little to aid him. Before long Ardyn accepted it was a lost cause and he let loose a harried stream of low, desperate moans. They only seemed to encourage Gilgamesh to pound harder, now angled directly down into Ardyn, rubbing against his prostate with every thrust.

The electric sparks of pleasure from before now crested, the telltale pool of a mounting orgasm in Ardyn's belly already spilling tendrils of pleasure down through his legs and up his spine. Ardyn couldn't help it—impulse control was never really his strong suit—and he reached for his cock where is bobbed, dripping freely onto his stomach, and gave himself a series of quick, tightfisted strokes, desperately chasing that release.

Gilgamesh squeezed the meat of his thighs harder, and their eyes met in between. Ardyn was sure he must've looked a mess, hair crazy and face red and sweaty, but he looked up at Gilgamesh with challenge in his eyes. _Don't you fucking dare stop now._ Gilgamesh, for his part, looked lost in Ardyn's tight heat, but not enough to let his rhythm falter, Astrals bless him.

With their combined efforts it didn't take long for the sensation to crest and Ardyn's hot finish spilled into his hand and onto his stomach, painting himself in white streaks. Ardyn nearly made himself bleed he bit down so hard on his bottom lip, but even that did little to stifle his voice. He fought like mad to catch his breath, head twisting in the bedding, almost laughing at how completely new and overwhelming the sensation was. 

“Guess that answers that question,” Gilgamesh murmured, his voice thick with admiration.

Gilgamesh fucked him through his orgasm until it ran its course, then remained hilted, his palms hot and slick with sweat, his chest rising and falling deeply. “Good?”

Ardyn swallowed thickly, eyes bleary, and wiped a sweaty lock of hair from his forehead. “Good.”

Though Gilgamesh was still hard, he slowly pulled out, a dazed Ardyn just watching, then wincing at the empty feeling he was left with. Teasingly, Gilgamesh rubbed his thumb around the slight gape then lowered Ardyn flat on his back.

“Thank you,” Ardyn managed a beat later.

“All that you thought it would be?”

“And then some,” he laughed, almost delirious. His eyes roved down Gilgamesh's chest to his cock, still standing at attention, shiny with a mix of slick and precome and suddenly Ardyn felt guilty, his own work left unfinished. “Lay down,” he said as he pushed himself up, masking a wince. “Right here.” He patted the bed next to him for emphasis.

“You don't have to.”

“What was that you said? ‘It can be good to let go once in a while,’ I believe?”

Gilgamesh grinned and did as instructed, swinging down his massive body, the wooden bed frame creaking under his weight, and settled next to Ardyn.

“Spread them,” Ardyn said as he climbed over one of Gilgamesh's thick thighs, settling between them on his knees. Of course, he'd never actually done this before, but he felt destructively confidant, still riding the whirlwind high of getting fucked good.

Ardyn had enough sense to hastily wipe down Gilgamesh’s cock with a crumpled edge of the sheet, then wasted little time, gripping the thick base of Gilgamesh’s cock with his right hand, nestled down in the tight cluster of dark hair. Propping it up, Ardyn dipped in and licked a fat stripe up the underside of his cock, his tongue laving over the wet, red head, swirling around it.

After tucking a stray lock of damp hair behind his ear with his free hand, Ardyn pressed it flat over Gilgamesh’s hip and found Gilgamesh’s eyes as he opened his lips over the heady tip and took it into his mouth. Ardyn nearly went stupid himself, taking in Gilgamesh’s slack-jawed expression, but quickly turned his attentions to swallowing as much of Gilgamesh as he could, his right hand working what he couldn’t quite manage. It was messy work, Ardyn thought dimly, a mixture of precome and spit drooling down the side of his mouth, but every twitch in Gilgamesh’s powerful thigh, every labored moan, made the act entirely gratifying.

The words ‘coy’ and ‘teasing’ meant nothing to him now; he was singularly focused on getting Gilgamesh off and fast, and in the back of his head, hoping he could deliver at least a fraction of the mind-blowing experience Gilgamesh had given him. He drank in everything Gilgamesh gave him, from the weeping beads of precome, to the musky smell of his groin and sweat, to the groans and near-roars that he let out.

The fact that the very cock inside his mouth had just minutes before been inside of him dawned on Ardyn a few moments later, but the realization roiled something primal and instinctual inside of him, and Ardyn moaned deeply into Gilgamesh’s thickness. He absolutely adored it—how base it made him feel, how it stretched his jaw and made it ache, how it would twitch over his tongue and the sheer heft of it in his hand. They were far beyond the point of appearances and inhibitions mattering; as far as Ardyn was concerned, the world would end if he didn’t bring Gilgamesh off with his mouth, pouring every last ounce of his energy into worshiping the beast with his tongue and hand.

All at once Gilgamesh’s breath hitched, his chest rising and falling deeply with great speed, and Ardyn could feel his thighs shudder under his hand and his cock twitch against his tongue. Ardyn pumped his cock with his hand fervently, bobbed his head, his tongue flat against the underside of Gilgamesh’s cock, like his life depended on it, singularly focused on getting him off. He didn’t even have the sense to want to pull back when Gilgamesh came, his hot finish spilling into his mouth and throat—rather, in a last debauched move, Ardyn brought himself up slightly on his knees and nudged himself down an inch deeper on Gilgamesh’s length and swallowed around the tip, his viselike grip on the base of his cock milking him of every last drop. Clumsily, one of Gilgamesh’s thick hands found the back of Ardyn’s skull and grabbed a fistful of his red hair, holding Ardyn in place, and Gilgamesh lightly bucked into his mouth.

Ardyn was still groaning into Gilgamesh’s cock when his orgasm passed and he began to soften, but only when Gilgamesh untangled his fingers from his hair did he pull back. He looked a mess and was well aware of it, but never did Ardyn feel so completely spent and relaxed than he did in that moment, lips red from exertion, the raw taste of Gilgamesh’s finish still fresh on his tongue. Easing back on his knees, Ardyn let Gilgamesh’s softening cock fall to his stomach, and dreamily looked up at his partner. “Good?”

Gilgamesh laughed wryly, tucking his hands underneath his head. “Good.”

\---

It took considerable effort to shake the veil of sleep that had draped itself over Ardyn. He was hot, too hot, and sticky, though it wasn’t until Ardyn made a concerted effort to recall just why he felt so that he remembered the night prior. Cracking open a sleep-crusted eyelid to see Gilgamesh in all of his naked, slumbering glory helped things, too, naturally. Ardyn certainly wasn’t expecting Gilgamesh to spend the night, let alone for them to wake up tangled like actual lovers, but it felt, dare he think it, _nice_. Contentment spread through his body and he couldn’t help himself but lean in and press a chaste kiss to the inky plumage spilling over Gilgamesh’s shoulder.

Gilgamesh didn’t stir until Ardyn had extricated himself from underneath him, bathed, and dressed, his sleep was so deep. He roused slowly, stretching his long limbs like a cat and rolling in the bed as if fighting every natural impulse to wake. Ardyn watched him, a smile playing across his lips, as he nursed a cup of wine at the foot of the bed. The occasion called for the morning indulgence, Ardyn figured.

“Just think if assassins had come for me in the night,” Ardyn mused. “Some bodyguard you are.”

Groggily, Gilgamesh opened an eye, then the other, and smiled. “Any of that for me?”

“Maybe,” Ardyn said as he eased himself down onto the edge of the bed. Though he was loath to admit it, his back and bottom were fairly sore from the night’s adventure, but he carried himself with the same grace he always did. “If you can get up, that is.”

Sighing, Gilgamesh accepted that it really was morning and pushed himself up. He didn’t seem embarrassed for a moment that he was completely nude, rather he looked at ease. Before Ardyn could stand to fetch Gilgamesh a cup of his own, Gilgamesh surged toward him and plucked the cup from his grasp. He took a deep gulp from the cup, and though Ardyn managed to let out one indignant gasp, it wasn’t long before he tasted the wine once more directly from Gilgamesh’s mouth.

“You think I could borrow your toy some time?” Gilgamesh asked when their lips parted, grinning from ear to ear.

“If you can find it,” Ardyn shrugged. Since it fell off the bed the night prior, Ardyn hadn’t thought once of recovering it, though he probably should, lest any of the servants find it or trip over it.

“Wouldn’t mind some supervision. I wouldn’t want to hurt myself, after all.”

Ardyn pressed his lips to the corner of Gilgamesh’s mouth, savoring the roughness of the stubble on his chin. “I suppose something could be arranged, if you’re that desperate.”

“For you?” Gilgamesh looked back at him, perfectly calm, serious even.

Ardyn’s heart jumped in his chest—the playful banter, he could do that all day. But when Gilgamesh would suddenly go so still and speak so plainly, that made Ardyn’s knees go weak and his mouth turn dry.

Gilgamesh kissed him deeply, the sharp taste of the wine rushing Ardyn’s senses once more as their tongues slid together. He used his free hand to hold Ardyn in place by the chin and rubbed his thumb over the freshly shaven skin. “I only wish you asked me to come sooner,” Gilgamesh said when they parted.

Ardyn kissed him again, a quick peck to his full lips, and pulled back. He felt positively giddy—light and free and cared for, wanted. “Thank you,” he said simply and Gilgamesh pulled him into his chest, as if he understood in his bones just how monumental this all was for Ardyn.

If not for the nagging thought that they really _should_ locate the lost toy and stash it before they forgot, Ardyn could have stayed in Gilgamesh’s arms for an eternity.


End file.
